


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Arlyshawk



Series: Dream of Fire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlyshawk/pseuds/Arlyshawk
Summary: Malavai Quinn simply isn't a man built for cold.. His Lady isn't either, but figures that she can remind him to not leave her with Jaesa or Vette.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know.. I can hear all of the jokes. But my Sith Warrior's name is Quinn. Its weird to read, I know. 
> 
> Prompt: 14. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Quinn watches him from the doorway to the bridge, leaning against the doorframe. She wonders how she got lucky with him, considering how stiff and formal he can be. She loves those eyes of his, the deep dark blue of them, the gentility of them when he looks at her and how quick they shift from that to bitter and steely at the blink of an eye. Quinn smirks to herself when she sees one of his hands attempt to fix his hair, it proves fruitless due to the cowlick he has.

Malavai hadn’t heard her come in from the frigid cold of Hoth. She thought he’d be trying to hide from her since she’s all ready dragged Vette into the cold. Magically, he had disappeared when that happened earlier, which doesn’t surprise her. Anything beyond Alderaan and he starts to give her sidelong looks and grumbles about the weather he thinks she isn’t listening. She flexes her hands in her gloves, trying to get the cold out of them.

An idea, a truly possibly terrible one, strikes her.

Her gloves slip off despite the numbness she has in them and stuffs them in her back pocket before approaching him. She reaches out for him with her mind, ghosting along the edges of the steep trap that it is. Malavai’s fingers give pause over the galaxy map’s keys then and then he glances up at her.

“My lady,” He says, folding his hands in his lap. “How goes the search for Colonel Vannis on the frigid pit?”

Quinn smiles, “Fine, so long as you avoid the natives. I sent Pierce out to go collect data on the Tauntaun nests we found.”

“That should keep him in line,” She leans down, feeling him stiffen when her arms go around him. “ _What_  are you doing?”

“I missed my favorite Captain,” Quinn whispers, pressing her lips against the warm skin on his neck. He relaxes at her words. She feels him tilt his head to the side, eyes closed, when she reaches his pulse. A smile creases her lips as she nips at the thrumming pulse beneath her lips and he gasps quietly. 

“Are you trying to seduce me right here?” Malavai replies, one of his hands gripping her arm in a loose attempt to keep her restrained. He clears his throat, blinks to clear his head, and then looks at her with keen eyes. 

She smirks at him wickedly, “That depends,  _Captain_.”

“Don’t be a tease, Quinn,” His hand leaves her arm to tuck a part of her hair behind her ear. His eyes are dark, darker than she’s seen them ever be, and it makes a little trill of something go shooting up her spine like a lance. His fingers go over the line of her jaw, “I know how much of a naughty thing you can be when you put your mind to it.”

Quinn gestures for him to let her in his lap and he does so, letting her slip into his arms, her legs swung over the side of the armrest. Her hands slide along the neat lines of his jacket, fingers splayed,  "You don’t say?“

Realization hits him hard and he flicks his eyes down to the position of her hands.Damn it, he’s too smart for his own good. His voice comes out as a cold warning, “Don’t.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t.”

She slips her fingers in-between the buttons of his jacket, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mal.”

Her hand slips manages to slip her whole hand and across the warm skin of his chest. He flinches immediately, “ _That.”_

“My other hand is over here,” Quinn waves at him. “See?”

“And I can feel the other in my jacket.”

“Hoth is cold.”

“And Hoth can be cold all it wants. I don’t do so well with the cold, my lady.” Quinn pulls it back, laughing quietly at the sour expression he has on his face, “I’ll get you back for that.”

Quinn smiles, “I’ll be waiting, Captain.”


End file.
